twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Kane
Marcus Kane is a character who has been the driver of Roadkill in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal III and Twisted Metal: Head-On, Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, and is one of the two drivers of both Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth in Twisted Metal: Head-On. Marcus Kane returns in Twisted Metal (2012), as the past self of Needles Kane (dubbed as Sweet Tooth). His name becomes the real name of Sweet Tooth. Twisted Metal 2 Marcus has been living in his car for the past ten years. Penniless, friendless, and on the brink of sanity, the homeless bum is convinced that the entire world is one horrific nightmare. If he wins Twisted Metal, sanity will be his prize and the key to going home. Vehicle: Roadkill Info: Male Age: 32 Born: Alabama :"I know the truth you freak! You sit back in your living room with your little video game console and play, play, play! But I know what's happening, I can see you! They think I'm crazy but you'll find out I'm the only one who's sane!" Voice actor: Bob Ayres Twisted Metal III Marcus is a deranged homeless guy who drives an old clunker he slapped together from junkyard scraps. Though he is a diagnosed schizophrenic, we can confirm that everyone is indeed out to get him. After all, this is Twisted Metal! Insanity required! Marcus plans to win the tournament then crawl into the forest to frolic with the wildebeests. Vehicle: Roadkill Info: Male Age: 36 Born: Tuscaloosa, Alabama :"I'm channeling a transmission from the mother ship docked in Area 51. The bald-headed friendlies tell me I'll win the Twisted Metal contest even though I'm an evil, smelling wacko! I'm not begging for this victory, I'm earning it!" Info and Ending: Twisted Metal: Black Marcus Kane is the split personality of Needles Kane. This is revealed in Twisted Metal: Head-On, but is also evident when playing through as Minion. His loading screen messages reveal this. Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: NOT A PATIENT Vehicle: Minion Info: Male Age: ? Disorder: No information available. Treatment: No information available. Story Minion does not have a main story; he is only said as the winner of the previous year's Twisted Metal contest. At the load screen for each level while playing as Minion, there are a series of numbers instead of words alike with the other characters. These numbers can be translated into words. The formula used is 1=A, 2=B, 3=C, etc. Here are the messages you get after translating the numbers: Dialogue # 941514152020891411208919919185112 '(I do not think this is real.)' # 91321192019165111914315451518852391212490931522518135 '(I must speak in code or he will discover me.)' # 23511852018116165491489198514 '(We are trapped in his head.)' # 208919919815238519551920852315181245152319235520201515208195519891912965920919141520185112 '(This is how he sees the world, how Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real.)' # 11212156211911852018116165491489198514 '(All of us are trapped in his head.)' # 913919192085151231512151862112231519124 '(I miss the old colorful world.)' # 235239121218520211814201515211815124231518124151454125 '(We will return to our old world one day.)' # 9142085185112231518124132514113591911311832119111145 '(In the real world my name is Marcus Kane.)' Minion Unlocked Twisted Metal: Head-On In Twisted Metal: Head-On, Marcus is once again trying to leave the world of Twisted Metal and return to the "real" world. He once again is seen driving Roadkill, but eventually loses his mind and turns into a deranged lunatic. Where he went after this is unknown, and has since been unseen (Until the events of Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal (2012)). In this game, Marcus is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. While initially Marcus Kane was depicted in other games as a poor and homeless man, he is seen in this game being decently groomed while wearing decent clothes. He wears black jeans, and a green parrot shirt (parrot shirt in reference to the thickness, a brand of shirt available in the United States). He does wear a long coat, but it too is remarkably clean. It may be possible that he came into decent fortune, and is able to live financially. Roadkill Ending: Dark Tooth Ending: Twisted Metal (2012) Marcus Kane appears in Twisted Metal (2012) as the past self of the notorious killer clown Sweet Tooth. Story Marcus Kane was a normal man who lived a decent life, happily married and now the father of four. His job was selling ice cream to the public. However, he started thinking too much of himself as another person, and he gained a split personality, Needles Kane. The influence of this personality was so powerful, it literally enveloped Marcus, and shut him out completely. He then went on a killing spree starting with his own family. All but his daughter, Sophie Kane, were killed by his hands, and he swears he won't let her get away this time. It turns out afterwards that he had left one of his sons, Charlie Kane, alive to continue his work should he die. Going strictly by either Marcus Kane or Sweet Tooth, he easily slashes through all his opponents. His final fight is against The Brothers Grimm, two heavy set monster trucks (known as Hammerhead and Slayer). After he destroys one of the two, the other activates heavy armor that cannot be blasted through. He is forced to drive under the Armored Monster Truck, and stay there until his minion can climb inside. Then he has to run around while his gunner is placing a bomb on the inside Sweet Tooth has to stay alive. After waiting a little bit, Sweet Tooth killed off his gunner by leaving him under the truck. After the bomb detonates, the armor will come off it. At this point, he blasts away at it until he is destroyed. Upon winning Twisted Metal, his wish is to be taken to where "the one that got away" is "hiding." It is then revealed that she (his daughter) committed suicide and has been dead for ten years. He is last seen buried in his daughter's grave. The tombstone above is marked over with spray paint, read "Sweet Tooth." Trivia * In Twisted Metal: Black, his loading screen messages hint toward being the split personality of Needles Kane. This is later revealed in Marcus Kane's ending in Twisted Metal: Head-On. * As seen in his Twisted Metal 2 ''and Head On endings, he thinks that the ''Twisted Metal contest is a dream. * There is another character (besides Needles) who shares the same surname with him, known as Charlie Kane. His relation with Marcus is ambiguous. In Twisted Metal 1 and 2'', and Black, he is Marcus' father. However, in the ''2012 game, he is Marcus' son. ** There is the possibility, though, that Charlie Kane in the 2012 game is named after Marcus Kane's father, who is also named Charlie. * Since Marcus is no longer the dominant personality (Needles is), it is likely that he is only dominant when Needles sleeps which may explain why Marcus always feels like he's in a dream. In Twisted Metal: Black, Sweet Tooth suffers from insomnia, which may be the reason Marcus must speak in code and disguise himself as Minion in that universe. * If Marcus is dominant when Needles sleeps, it can cause a strong reaction, bringing both Marcus and Needles together. They are both connected, but it seems that Needles is taking over Marcus; Needles gets stronger, Marcus gets weaker. * Marcus is practically Needles' complete opposite, but he cannot overtake Needles. * It seems as if Twisted Metal: Head-On is accidentally sharing some of the storyline of Twisted Metal: Black. In Black, Marcus reveals that it is all a dream; in Head-On, Marcus thinks that it is STILL a dream. It seems that he cannot recover from the events of Black at all. * Marcus is confused that Calypso had called him Needles, which proves that Marcus cannot tell why he is even competing in Twisted Metal at all. He says: "Are you saying that I have to do with all this death and destruction?" In a state of combined confusion and rage, Marcus basically asks that things become normal once and for all so that he can keep his sanity and feel relaxed. * Marcus has a certain age; so if he is basically another Needles, then Needles has the same age. * Death Race 2 has a character named Markus Kane, while the 2008 movie seems to be referenced in Twisted Metal (2012) by Death Warrant, Kamikaze, and Juggernaut as nods to Frankenstein's "Monster", 14K's car & the Dreadnaught respectively. * It is interesting to note that Marcus was born in Alabama, as is David Jaffe, the creator of the Twisted Metal series. Whether this is coincidental or intentional is unknown. *Roadkill's TM(1995) ending says two high school kids found it abandoned in a dirt field and stole to end the next contest. They may have intend to be Mike & Stu from Twisted Metal 2. Though, canonically, Needles Kane may have become Marcus as a result of a bump on the head in a crash and taken Captain Spears's car. Quotes Twisted Metal 2 *''"They all call me crazy. They all say I'm insane. But I'm not! I know this isn't real! None of it is! I know it's all a dream! Please, Calypso! Help me!"'' *''"These people... They all look so familiar! I've seen them before! FOUGHT them before! But where? I can't remember..."'' Twisted Metal: Head-On *''"I know none of this is real, is it?"'' *''"Wait! I don't understand! Are you saying I have something to do with all this death and destruction?"'' *''"Stop-STOP IT! You're confusing me!"'' *''"Enough of this! I wish this horrible nightmare would end, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"'' *''"What did he call me?"'' *''"Where am I?"'' *''"I've seen this monster before..."'' *''"Who are you?"'' *''"Don't you drive, Sweet Tooth!"'' *''"I don't know why, but I believe you."'' *''"What is this place?! Why are we here?!"'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal III Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters